


Bothersome Things

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin is restless and distracted.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 216. Distractions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bothersome Things

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Bothersome Things  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Gaius/Alice  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Merrilea, Lancelot, Braden  
**Summary:** Merlin is restless and distracted.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 775  
**Prompt:** 216\. Distractions  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #7

**Bothersome Things**

Agravaine rode up into the courtyard of the Dark Tower. Morgause came out as he stopped his horse and looked up at him.

“Where is my army and supplies? King Lot said you would be the one to bring them.” Morgause stormed over and grabbed the reins of his horse. “Answer me, Agravaine!”

“That’s Lord Agravaine to you.” Agravaine got down from his horse and took the reins from her. “King Lot regrets to inform you that he will not be sending any help your way. He sends his deepest apologies.”   

“He promised me!” Morgause pushed him in the chest. “You’re lying to me.”

“I’m not lying, Morgause. He was never going to send you anything.” Agravaine glared at her as he rubbed his chest. “You stupid woman.”

“I don’t know how but you told him not to, didn’t you?” Morgause accused him. “Didn’t you?!”

“Morgause.” Agravaine shook his head and laughed. “Morgause, you were nothing more than a tasty bit of distraction for him. He would have promised you anything to get you to lift your skirts. You’re a fool to think otherwise.”

Morgause screamed something incoherent and stormed toward the stables.

“I wouldn’t want to be King Lot when she gets to his castle.” Agravaine laughed to himself and got back on his horse. He laughed as he rode off.

Merlin looked out the window for the second time in the last five minutes. He sighed deeply and ruffled his hair.

“Merlin, standing at the window and sighing are not going to make Gaius and the knight come back any faster.” Merrilea wiped Alice’s brow. “She is still sleeping. That was some spell you put her. She may actually last until Gaius gets here.”

Merlin looked over at Alice. “I hope that she will.”

“You’ve been distracted since you spoke to that scaly friend of yours.” Merrilea smirked at him. “What did he say that has you so distracted?”

“It’s not your concern, Merrilea.” Merlin checked Alice’s pulse. “Just let it go.”

Merrilea bit her lip. She knew there was something going on and it bothered her that she couldn’t get him to open up. That must be a side effect of living underneath Uther Pendragon’s nose. She let it go for the moment but she vowed to try again later.

Merlin stepped away from the bed and went back to the window. “Lancelot should be there by now.” 

At Camelot, Lancelot was just galloping up into the courtyard. He jumped down from his horse and threw the reins to a waiting groom before running to the infirmary.

Gaius looked up startled when the door flew open and Lancelot stood there trying to catch his breath. “What is it? What happened? Where is Merlin?”

“Gaius, you have to come. The reason the physician was asking for you is because you know the patient.” Lancelot leaned on the door. “Merlin said her name was Alice.”

“Alice?” Gaius put his hand on his heart.

“Gaius, she’s dying.” Lancelot stepped forward. “You need to come back with me. She wants to say goodbye to you. Merlin is keeping her alive as best he can but we still may not make it in time.”

“I can’t just leave. I have to tell Arthur where I’m going.” Gaius looked around. “I have to pack up some…”

“Gaius, there is no time. We need to leave right now and ride straight through.” Lancelot picked up Gaius’ medicine bag and handed it to him. “I will get fresh horses and meet you at the stables.”

“But Arthur needs to be told.” Gaius insisted.

“He’s distracted by Gwen and their wedding plans. He won’t notice you being gone for just a few days.” Lancelot pulled him to the door.

Braden stood in the doorway. “Sir Lancelot do you need assistance? Where is Merlin? Did he come back with you?”

“No.” Lancelot remembered the young man from the patrol. “What was your name?”

“I’m Braden. I am a knight in training.” Braden bowed.

“Perfect. You can tell Arthur that Gaius was called away.” Lancelot looked at Gaius. “Now, we can go.”

“Not without me.” Braden looked at them both. “You’re going to need an extra guard. The physician is old and he will need to be protected.”

“Fine.” Lancelot threw up his hands. “Meet us at the stables and don’t let Arthur keep you. We have to get going while there is still daylight.”

“Thank you Sir.” Braden smiled and rushed off to tell Arthur.

Lancelot looked back at Gaius. “Ready?”

“I just need to get one thing.” Gaius turned to look at the bottles and vials on the worktable.

Lancelot groaned.  


End file.
